Nocturna Blue Star
by GusCGC
Summary: The first Nocturna fan fiction! Yay! Based on the gorgeous film of 2007 with a different look. When a star disappears from the sky, something more than just Tim s dear Adhara might be in danger.


"

Author´s note: My own take on that gorgeous film Nocturna, respecting as much as possible of course. Ideas are more than welcome as well as questions and reviews so fear not and let´s take this one high!

Nocturna is property of its rightful owners as well as the songs used in this fanfiction.

* * *

**1. Late Night Song**

Tim lays on the ceiling of his orphanage, crayons in hand, giving life to the creatures in the stars below that he copies from the book by his side. One after another, the whole place shines in colours but a single figure stands over the others: the star Adhara.

A soft meaow curls through the chimneys as a stripped cat walks around the place. His eyes fixed on the pictures until a bell is heard.

"It´s time" Tim gets up and after picking up his things, heads for the corridors below where all children get ready for bed. The feline walks amongs the shadows and lets the coming night turn his fur dark while in the bedrooms the pillow fight and shouting mean nothing for Tim who brushes his teeth. Tries to face the night with a smile but only when the lights are out and he is free to push his bed towards the window, ignoring the complains of the other children, he can pick the blue handler and open the wooden doors to see his favourite star in the starry sky.

A soft meaow and the boy falls asleep watched by his cat friend. The whole city slumbers while a song floats in the wind.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When there nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveler in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your little spark._

_He could not see which way to go_

_iIf you did not twinkle so._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_when there nothing shines upon._

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_."

"Now is time to sleep, my children. And fear not for I always keep an eye on you" says the same voice who sings. A male one but gentle and soothing. As the orphanage goes quiet, a big flock of cats run through the roofs.

"_Lost the things that you thought you would never miss._

_Let them out, miss them while they're gone_

_But there's memories down here that will always live_

_And they can't take them away, so they won't_

_Open this window, let the sickness out_

_Sleep softly, breath again_

_If there's a way then it'll find you and help you out_

_You're like a circle, there is no start and no end._

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_

_Cause it's not all pitch black in the back your mind_

_So close your eyes, you might see something prettier_

_You pick a dream right out of the night_

_And change I wish, for I will, cause it's gonna work._

_You can do this, it's your life_

_And if you're unhappy about something, stop jerking about._

_Follow the clouds and dive right in._

_Open this window, just let the wind blow in_

_And let it grab you and calm you down._

_And if there is no way, then find a way,_

_But don't go down that easy way,_

_And don't let any of them bastards hold you down_

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_

_Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind_

_So close your eyes, you might see something prettier_

_So pick a dream right out of the night_

_Welcome to the show,_

_Cause you're following the man, with a million dollar plan_

_And all your dreams are gone if you let them go._

_And all the dreams you win, if your dare to make it so_

_If you dare to make it so_

_You lost the things that you thought you would never miss._

_You let them out, miss them while they're gone_

_But there's memories down here that will always live down here_

_And they can't take them away, so they won't_

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_

_Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind_

_So close your eyes, you might see something prettier_

_You pick a dream right out of the night_

_So close your eyes_

_You close your eyes_

_So close your eyes_

_Common close your eyes_"

* * *

First take, first look.

Enjoy!


End file.
